


Goose Aftermath

by Wiccy



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: The Story of what happens to the little boy with glasses after the goose wanders off to find other villagers to pester.





	Goose Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DekuJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuJade/gifts).

The boy was happy when the Goose moved on to bother the people over at the pub. They were adults after all and really should be the ones to deal with big mean birds who stole your glasses and your toys and untied your shoes so you'd fall down. Big bully is what that goose was. After waiting an appropriate amount of time to make sure it wasn't just laying in wait for him, he'd let himself out of the phone booth and found his proper glasses. To his disappointment however, the shop lady wouldn't let him have his toy plane back unless he paid for it -- it was in her inventory now, she'd said -- even though he'd tried to explain what that mean old goose had done. 

He went home empty handed nonetheless and managed to conjure up some tears when he told the story of his day to his mother. She patted him on the head and promised to get him a new toy to make up for the loss. When she returned home that evening and handed him a shiny new pull toy he had to ask her if she was serious. It was all they had left at the shop, she'd told him, perhaps it was the universe's idea of a joke? 

The only thing the boy could think as he look down at the lump of white and orange wood carved into the shape of a goose was that the universe was definitely not funny.


End file.
